1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cellular phone system, and in particular, a method and apparatus for cellular instant messaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instant messaging is a popular application in use today on the Internet. In instant messaging, a program informs users when any individuals in their list of “buddies” (colleagues, workgroup members, friends, etc.) log onto the network so they can chat. Instant messaging software also notifies a user if a “buddy” sends them a message. A “chat” is the capability to conference with one or more users on a local network (LAN), on the Internet or via a BBS (bulletin board system). The chat is accomplished by typing on the keyboard, not speaking, and each keystroke may be transmitted as it is pressed. Instant messaging service requires that an instant messenger application be resident on a user's computer and the user must have Internet access through an Internet service provider.
The instant messaging application serves two purposes, first it provides a mechanism for the user to be notified when friends (or “buddies”) the user has pre-designated have logged onto the Internet. Second, the application serves as a communications tool whereby users on the list can send and receive text messages.
America Online (AOL) is the main provider of Instant messaging on the Internet and has enjoyed a very successful product. The popularity of instant messaging has begun to bring competitors to the market. For example, Yahoo and Microsoft (MSN) now offer a similar service.
Extending instant messaging to a wireless environment is a valuable service. The prior art does not provide the ability to inform a user when another “buddy” on a cellular phone has turned on his/her cellular phone, when another “buddy” has logged onto a computer network.